A Rose in Misery( A Rose in Love)
by Eponine Jondrette
Summary: Inspired by Miss Ponmercey. éponine Marius vignettes from different times in there lives. Ranging from misery to love, from love to death, and much more. Different vignettes with different subjects. Some long, some short. All different lengths really... Also different topics. Chapters 3 & 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1 Young éponine

**A/N**

**So, you're probably wondering why the heck I'm starting another story when I already have three other stories that haven't been updated, right. Well, this is my answer. I was inspired to write this story by another author who has done the very same thing, but with different characters. Hers were centered on Marius and Cosette, but mine are going to be centered on Marius and éponine. This style of writing is very, very, very, very new to me so please be nice with your reviews please.**

**Title: Young éponineSummary: Takes place in 1818: World: Book**

** At only three years of age, young éponine was still like a child but already had the makings of being just like her mother. All though still small in height, she knew how to get her way and she knew how to look charming. Because her mother gave her all that she could, from everything from clothes to dolls, that when this little girl wasn't pleased, or if something wasn't going her way, she would often have outbursts of long fits where she'd cry until she was granted her wishes. These fits however, were not very often common for the child got what she wanted. She was often called by her mother and anyone else who happened to lay eyes on her, "the doll of Montfermail". It was true too, and young éponine knew it. **

**Éponine seemed very sure that she was the ruler of the house but, on one spring morning she was playing with her young sister, when a woman was seen walking towards there house carrying a small child in her arms. The toddler's face contorted into the face she made when she was just about to have one of her outbursts, as she looked at the newcomer. Éponine didn't like people if she wasn't the center of attention. She would have to change that. As the woman came closer, éponine ran over to her mother and watched the woman come towards them. The three year old staired at the child in her mother's arms, and was pleased to see that she too, was dressed like herself. Éponine liked that another little girl was coming for a visit for she knew that they could play together. By this poin, the woman had sat down next to her mother and they were talking about something. But, éponine wasn't intested in that. She went to where the little girl was standing, and looked at her for a few seconds then said, "You want to play with me?" the other little girl glanced at her mother, then she tugged on her sleave while saying, " mama, can I play? I want to play, mama"! The mother looked down at her daughter, and nodded. Both girls ran and picked flowers, and once éponine saw that the little girl was just picking them and didn't know how to make things out of them she cried, "noooooo, you are not making anything with the flowers! Your saposed to make crounds with them"! The other small girl's lower lip trembled, but she asked in a shakie voice, " Well, no one tought me how to. Can you tought me how"? éponine's anger went away as quickly as it came and she showed the little girl how to make the flowers into the crounds. Once both crounds were done, each girl took it and laied on there heads. Éponine got up then, spinning around singing loudly, but when she saw that the other girl was just standing there, she was about to go into yet another fit when the other toddler asked, " what's your name? Minds Cosette". Éponine laughed happily for a few seconds, then once she had stopped, she said, " éponine, but maman sometimes calls me 'Ponine". Both girls thought this was so amusing that they fell over into the soft grass laughing. They didn't know it, but Cosette's mother had already left, and that was the first night of what would become many years that they would live together. **


	2. Chapter 2: Rain, Pick-Poketing,& Flowers

**Title the Rain Summary éponine is out in the rain feeling sorry for herself: World: Book**

** The rain soaked through her thin clothes, as she walked through the dirty streets of Paris. Though she was only sixteen, she felt like she was sixty. This girl had seen things that no one should have to see, and she just wanted to throw her life away. She pulled her threadbare coat tighter around her boney shoulders and continued trudging through the streets. Ordinarily, she couldn't get enough of the rain and the feeling of water pouring down in torrents, soaking the earth with its cleansing wetness. Today however, she hated the very sight of it. Its gentle sound only made her all the more depressed. The previous night her father had given her one of his beatings and even though she never cried or screamed, last night it seemed more painful than usual, and whenever she showed weakness, he'd beat her even harder. So now, she had no one and nowhere to turn to. She was on her own, and she had been for years. But, éponine didn't want to be on her own anymore. She wanted someone that she could run to when things got bad and someone who would love her till the end of time. But, she had been alone for so long that she didn't know if she would really care to have someone looking after her. Of all the things that her family had taken from her, there were only two things that she never would let them take. One was her virginity and the other was her independence. So, until the day came that she would be loved, then she was happy to be on her own. **

**Title: Pick-poketingSummary: éponine goes pick-pocketing, but not for moneyWorld: Book**

** Being that éponine was the eldest of her three younger siblings, meant that the things her parents expected of her grew as she grew. However, that wasn't always a true statement. Even at the early age of only four years, she was taught how to swindle the customers of her father's inn into paying more money, and she also knew how to swipe things from right under their noses. So by the time she was sixteen, she was quite good at it. Since growing up with this way of living, she really didn't know anything different. So, if you asked her if she ever felt bad about doing it, she would most likely say, "it's all I have ever known". This was the only way to survive. As her family didn't have food on a regular bases, when there was any they would grab for it like animals. Éponine, along with her younger brother Gavroche, would sometimes split what they each could get, be it money or food. If it were the latter, éponine would always give more of her share to her brother for she knew he needed it more. In the end however, he would talk her into keeping it. **

**On this particular day, éponine wasn't pick-pocketing for money; she was pick-pocketing for sweets. It would seem that sweets weren't what the average thief would be after, but éponine wasn't your average thief nor was she your average young girl. It had been many years since she last had any kind of sweets. A few days earlier, she had seen several shelves of sweets as she walked by the bakery. Now, as she neared it, she could smell all its pleasantness. Her eye caught sight of a cluster of chocolates and right away, she knew that's what she wanted. Being the expert that she was at pick-pocketing, she saw a man making his way out of the bakery with a bag in his pocket. From an opening in the bag she could tell that there were chocolates just inside of it. Cleverly getting behind the man, she reached her hand in and grabbed the bag. "Aaaah, he didn't even know what hit him"! She thought to herself as she ran, with the bag clutched tightly in her hands. **

**Title: Flowers for MariusSummery: éponine leaves flowers for Marius: World: Book**

** It had only been just a few months since her family had moved into the Gorbeau House, when one day éponine found out that she had a next store companion. Knowing how to find out things at an alarming fast speed, she found out that his name was Marius Pontmercey, a law student. Each time she happened to pass him, her heart would skip and she would feel week at the knees. A few weeks went by and still she had not spoken to him. Then one night while lying in bed, she had an idea of how to get him to notice her. She would pick him flowers and along with a note, she would leave it at his door and see what became of it. So, the very next day, she did just that. Once she had done everything, she placed the flowers with the crude note attached to them, at his Dorr, and went away. Days past, and he didn't reply. To be more to the point he didn't even seem fazed by the gesture. Seeing this, as she had just finished tying the dirty piece of string to the second bunch of flowers, and before she sealed the note, she wrote her name at the bottom, hoping that would make a difference. **


	3. Chapter 3 Her Ghost

**A/N!**

**Hey guys! I just got back from rehearsal, or I should say I just got back from going out with some of the cast for some drinks and no, I didn't have a drink well, that is, if you count having a soda as having a drink, but that won't work. Well, I'm still a little hyper so here's some éponine Marius vignettes for you!**

**Title: Haunted by her ghost Summery: éponine is still searching for one more request: World: Book**

** Marius wasn't one to believe in ghosts, or any sort of superstitions for that matter. He had heard his Grandfather tell stories that he would later wonder if they were true or not, and as he soon realized, they were in fact, not true. But, that all changed after one night as he was drifting into sleep. He had just nodded off when he heard a somewhat familiar voice speak his name, "Monsieur Marius"? He sat up with a start, and saw that his small apartment was bathed in a soft light. Once his eyes had adjusted to the sudden brightness, he could see a figure in the doorway. To make sure that he wasn't seeing things, he rubbed his eyes, but still, there stood the figure. It suddenly dawned on him that the light that was filling the room was coming from that figure that stood just inside the doorway. At a loss for words, he simply stared open mouthed at this thing that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The form moved from its position from where it stood and moved toward him while saying, "Do you not recognize me"? As if someone had just thrown a brick at Marius's head, his mind suddenly cleared and now he was alert to what was going on. "Who are you"? He could tell it was a girl, and there was a faint memory in the back of his mind that told him that he had seen this girl before, but for some reason could not place where, and who she was. Seeming to know what he was thinking, she replied in a low, horse, broken voice, "I am éponine, do you not remember how I came to you that day asking for money"? And do you not remember how I showed you the way to your beloved's house? Aah, I see you do not. She gave a horse laugh, bah! But I don't expect you to remember me". **

**This caused Marius to stand, for now he knew that he had in fact seen this girl. But how could she be here? Didn't she die at the barricades? Maybe someone found her body and was able to save her? As if she could read his mind once again, she replied, "Yes, I am dead, and even though you have done what I asked you to, I never told you my second request". Marius's eyes held hers in a questioning look. Éponine smiled, her once missing teeth now in tacked. She came nearer still, and now, as if he was seeing her for the first time, Marius really took in her appearance. It was as though she was still alive, but she had this persona about her that she was not from this earth. The light around her never left and it was as if it followed her where ever she went about the room. Her dress was white and she was no longer thin and ugly. Her hair, now soft and rid of its tangles flowed down her back in soft waves. Her skin was dirt and mud free. Finding the will to speak, Marius asked, "What do you wish to ask of me"? Éponine's hand came in contact with his cheek, and thinking he would feel her skin touch his own, he was surprised to only feel coolness, where her hand should have been. "I had asked you to kiss me on my brow after I was dead, and I did feel it. But, I must ask you, would you do the honor of kissing me one last time? But this time do it on my lips"? Once again, Marius stared at her. At last coming to his senses, he did as she asked of him. **

**A/N, 2**

** Okay, so I started writing this last night but I soon got tired and went to bed. So, I just finished writing this and I hope you all like what I have. Being somewhat tired when I wrote this, I added some things to make it better.**


	4. Chapter 4 Shower in the Rain

**A/N**

**Hey again! So, you're going to be seeing me a lot today because I have a couple of ideas in my head for some more chapters so here's the next one! I'm not sure if this one's going to be a double but let's see how long this first one is.**

**Title: Shower in the rain Summary: éponine takes a shower using the rain: World: Book**

** The rain was pouring down and making the whole world a gray, wet morning. Éponine loved the rain. She liked it more than sunny days. She found it useful for so many things. The rain was good on many nights when she couldn't fall asleep. It was fun to be out during a downpour, for she could fantasize about Marius. But today however, it was good for getting her grime covered body clean. It was very seldom that she bathed, but whenever she had a chance, she would have to contend with a wooden tub filled with cold dirty water. Her way of avoiding that was to use the rain to get clean. Of course, it did little in getting layers of mud and grime off her body. So, she really only used the rain for cleaning her hair. But, like the rest of her body, her hair was just as hard to get clean. For some reason, she didn't care. All she cared about was that she could have the pleasantness of the rain soaking her body and the soothing sound and feeling it brought to her heart. If she was lucky, which she sometimes was, she would get a small keg of soap to use on her hair. Most of the time however, she only used the rain to clean her long wavy hair. Once she was done, she would use her fingers to try and comb the years of tangles from her hair. This did little. So, sometimes so desperate to be clean, she would sneak into Marius's apartment, and take his keg of soap and his comb, and along with the rain, clean her hair. Éponine, being the clever criminal she was, she made sure that there was no evidence left once she was through. **


End file.
